Sick In Bed
by Saucey
Summary: Chibitalia has been sick for a while, and Holy Roman Empire is just worried about him. WARNING: Very, very fluffy. I hope the story is better then the summary.


**A/N: Heyyyy. Another story! Well, I didn't actually expect this to happen; I was in a rut. So, I joined in a Valentine's exchange thing. But anyway, the person I got apparently likes Sick-fics. And, HRExChibitalia was one of the couples they liked SO, here we are. Besides, is this the cutest couple or what? *sigh* Ha ha. I know it's kind of late ( considering the exchanged ends on the 20th ), but ah, Happy Valentine's day! :3**

**Hopefully you guys will like ;D And if this is CrazyChickenLady, I especially hope that you like it!**

**

* * *

**

"Ack!" Italy softly coughed. He frowned and sunk deeper under the covers. "O-Ow…"

Just then, Holy Roman Empire cracked the door open slightly, so only his eye and partially his cheek could be seen from the inside. His eye darted to the mini nation on the bed. "I-Italy…? Are you feeling better?"

Italy coughed again into his small balled up hand before he gave the other a weary smile. "Oh, H-Holy Roma. C-Come in."

The other opened the door fully and carefully walked toward the voice. He looked down sadly at him. "Italy…" He almost whispered to mostly himself.

As usual, early Italy had been getting picked on by some of the bigger nations. Only this time, for whatever reason, it was really taking a toll on him. Italy grew sick. Nothing serious, but ill nonetheless. Mr. Austria let him take time off cleaning to allow him to rest.

Holy Rome was especially scared about little Italy. The Italian had once pointed out that Holy Rome was just being a "worry wart" and that he'd get better in no time. That hadn't stopped the Roman from fretting. So, everyday, Holy Rome would bring Italy breakfast, come back to receive the plates and talk for a while, come back three hours later for lunch, do the same, then later on dinner, do the same and come before night time to tell Italy good night. Rinse and repeat. Sometimes, Holy Roman Empire liked to just come in the middle of the day to see how his sick friend was doing. This was one of those times.

Holy Rome lightly laid his hand on top of the Italian's motionless one. "Are you still very sick?"

Italy gazed at their touching hands, his face red. Was it because of the contact or because his body temperature had been warmer due to his cold? The other wasn't sure. The brunette lightly shook his head. "I-I'm fine. I think I'll be w-well soon enough." He flashed Holy Roman Empire a sweet grin. "No need to worry, Holy Roma."

The boy's face tinted light pink and looked at the ground. He could hear Italy giggling, until it turned into a coughing fit.

"Italy!" the blonde placed his other hand on the smaller one's forehead. "You're burning up! Do you need water?"

Italy nodded his head quickly as he managed to calm down. "If you don't m-mind." he said weakly.

Holy Roman Empire scurried out of the room, before returning moments later with a glass of water. He scrambled to the bed.

"Here you go." Italy took the glass in his delicate hands and took a sip. Holy Rome watched him anxiously.

"Thank you, Holy Roma."

The boy who was being addressed beamed. He squeezed Italy's hand, making him stir a bit, but not resisting. The brunette closed his eye lids.

Holy Rome took this moment to fully study the other's figure. Italy's face was a ruby-ish color, along with his neck and collar bone. His hair was a fluffy mass of silky brown; his curl was spilt slightly apart at the top, and other cluttered strands of hair swayed back and forth in the motion of the resting one's breaths. He was sweating and panting heavily, concerning Holy Rome for a moment.

Suddenly, the small blonde nation realized that Italy's now half opened eyes were staring at him in confusion and slight amusement. Holy Roman Empire blushed a bright red and stumbled backward, causing him to let go of the sick one's hand.

"R-Roma…?" Italy said in a questioning voice, a light smile playing on his face.

Holy Rome blinked and exaggeratingly rubbed his face with his arms, although it did nothing. The sight caused Italy to laugh a little, making sure this time to be carefully as to not start coughing again. Holy Rome's color faded and he straightened. He looked at Italy again. He looked so cute, even when he was a mess.

He gently stroked the side of the little Italian's soft face. "Hey, Feliciano,"

The boy in question looked up surprised at Holy Rome. He didn't use his real name all too often. He tilt his head. "Yes…?"

Holy Roman Empire continued. "Just…when you get better…" He stopped for a moment. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Italy's pink, squishy cheek. "Be sure to give me a real kiss."

Italy smiled. "As they do in Italia?"

"As they do in Italia."

The smaller nation seemed pleased with the response, and let his head fall back on his pillow.

Holy Rome lifted his hand up to caress Italy's cheek. The Roman stared longingly into his eyes.

But, eventually, he let his hand fall limp next to the sick body. He turned and headed for the door.

Holy Roman Empire put his hand on the doorknob, but before he turned it, he whipped around to face little Italy one last time.

"Get some rest, alright, Italy?" he said. "Get well soon, my love."

The bed ridden one kissed his palm and blew it to Holy Rome. "Ciao~"

Holy Rome smiled and turned the doorknob, walking out of the room, his cape fluttering behind him.

Italy lightly coughed as soon as Holy Rome left. He laid fully on his back and turned over to the side, slipping a small arm under the pillow. He let his eyes fall, closed.

The Italian sighed in content. He couldn't wait until he was better.


End file.
